This invention relates to a simulated hand grenade, for use in military training, police tactical training, and survival games, for example.
There is a need to simulate a grenade in a manner which is relatively realistic, and which preferably will leave an indication of "hits". With respect to the marking feature, it is known to use various dyes in simulated weapons such as those which fire marking ball projectiles, but there is no satisfactory marking grenade at present.